Learning How To Kiss
by cherrypudding
Summary: How does Kyle learn how to kiss? A friend of Lori's comes over and invites Kyle out. Please give this story a chance. KylexOC.


**Hey everyone, this is a short KylexOC oneshot, sorry it's really random but it's just an idea I needed to get out. :) Hope you like it…R&R!!**

I heard Lori had a friend coming over to visit from a town I didn't catch the name of. Lori had told me not get in the way, and told Josh not to flirt with her. I supposed it was one of those things friends did – visit each other when there was a large distance between them.

"Have you known her for a long time?" I had asked.

"Yes," Lori replied. "We went to school together for a little while before she moved. She never got to meet Mom or Dad. Now go. I don't want you guys messing things up."

I had to help Nicole in the garden the day her friend was supposed to come. Amanda had come over to help, Declan couldn't because he had some people to meet. When she did arrive, I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Oh my gosh Lori!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "You look gorgeous!"

Lori had previously explained to me the meaning of this word 'gorgeous'. It was an adjective, apparently used to describe something or someone attractive.

"Shut up!" Lori laughed. And apparently 'shut up' was also used as a joke, which I didn't understand. "More like you do. How are you?"

"I'm fine! Great, actually."

"So things are going good for you and –"

I heard the friend feign a gag. "No way. I split with him. Thank God, I don't know why I dated him in the first place. But enough about that. How's you and…hmm…you-know-who."

I assumed she meant Declan, and Lori was giggling. "Fine."

"That's it? Fine?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh you have some serious gossip to give me later."

"Ha ha, as if. It's a _private_ relationship."

Nicole got up from next to me and smiled. "I'm going to meet Lori's friend. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "No. Lori doesn't want me in the way."

Nicole frowned. "Well, I'll talk to her."

"No, its fine," I assured.

She disappeared inside and there was more talking, to which I didn't bother listening.

"Kyle!' I heard Lori call. "Josh! Come meet my friend!"

I stood and went into the room. I stared at Lori's friend, interested. She had brown eyes, but they weren't just a normal, dull brown…they were like a…golden brown…like amber. Yes, amber. And hair the colour of Nicole's caramel brownies. Her skin wasn't fair like Lori's or Amanda's, but a warmer colour, like if you touched her she would be just that – warm. I would describe her as 'gorgeous'. She smiled at me, and extended her hand. I took it to shake, and realised I still had my garden gloves on. Her smooth hand was now covered in dirt. I blushed but she laughed.

"Sorry," I said.

She shook her head, still laughing. "It's okay. Hi, I'm Adriana."

"I'm Kyle," I replied, removing my gloves. Amanda joined us, being introduced to Adriana as well, then Josh. Adriana was a really nice person to everyone, but I was pleasantly surprised that she looked at me a lot and smiled. I felt like there was a connection, like she was truly interested in me.

We all talked a while in the living room, and Declan arrived as well and joined us. Adriana took Lori aside to Lori's room for a while and as I passed I couldn't help overhearing a few words and decided to listen in a little.

"Okay, what's the big deal?" Lori asked.

"It's...Kyle. I think I'm-"

"Tell me you're not interested in Kyle. Please."

I blushed.

"Lori! Don't be mean! I think Kyle's absolutely adorable. I want to invite him somewhere."

"You're going to ask him out?"

"No!...Well...kind of."

Lori laughed. "Ask him to that movie you wanted to see."

I had heard enough. With my cheeks flaming I hurried away before they came back and joined us.

Later, when everyone was all in the same room again, Adriana turned to me with a bright face, an excited look in her eyes.

"Kyle, have you seen _Midnight Warrior_?" she asked.

"What is that?"

She giggled. "It's a movie playing at the cinema today. Since Lori can't come because she has some homework, I was wondering if you wanted to go to see it with me."

I brightened. She was...asking me out, as Lori said? That sounded good. "Yes, I would like that. And Amanda can come too!"

Adriana's smile seemed to drop a little but I didn't know why. Maybe I should've invited more people?

"Yes," she said quietly, "she could come."

"Do you want to come and see this movie, Amanda?" I asked.

"Which one?"

"_Midnight Warrior_," mumbled Adriana.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I need to go home. I've got some things to do."

Suddenly Adriana was a lot happier.

* * *

Adriana drove us there and we headed into what they called a cinema. She bought tickets and popcorn and drinks before we went in, Adriana on my right.

I was perplexed by the size and darkness of the place and the size of the screen. The movie was starting and I watched in awe as it worked like a television, only a lot bigger.

The movie reminded me a little of myself. It was about a young man who was a person other people didn't understand because he had a secret. The secret was that he had superhuman powers, and the only person who understood him was a woman he was in love with.

As the movie played I felt Adriana hook her arm through mine and lean her head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burning.

Near the end of the movie, before the man was going to fight, the young woman he was in love with told him she cared for him and then they kissed. I stared. Their kiss lasted for a long time, like forever.

I felt Adriana's hand slip into mine and squeeze, and I squeezed it back automatically.

"Why do people kiss?" I whispered to her.

She turned her face to me and her eyes were even brighter due to the light shining into them. I gulped, nervous of what was going to happen.

"Well…a kiss is an expression of care towards another person."

I nodded before focusing on the screen again. "So they're expressing their feelings for each other."

"Yes, I suppose so. It's nice, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Very nice."

There was a pause before Adriana spoke again.

"Kyle," she whispered almost silently so no one else could hear, "you haven't kissed anyone before, have you?"

I was surprised. "Umm…no," I said, shaking my head. "Will you teach me?"

Now she looked surprised. But then she smiled at me. "Well…umm…there's a number of ways to kiss someone, it just depends, I guess."

"On what?" I asked.

Adriana's cheeks were pink. "Ahh…umm…well, I guess on how s-strongly you f-feel for someone."

I smiled. "You're nervous," I pointed out.

"Huh?"

"You're nervous. Why?"

She flicked her hair out of her face. "I'm not."

I grinned, amused.

"Look, there's no way to kiss someone with a lesson. You just need to kiss by the way you feel. For example, I'd kiss you now, and whatever feelings I had you would know through my kiss."

"Okay," I said, starting to understand. "Kiss me now."

Adriana blinked. "You…you w-want me to…now?"

"Yes. Kiss me now."

Adriana hesitated, but then she looked carefully at me, leaning forward, placing her hands on my face. For some strange reason, my heart was pounding a lot faster than it was supposed to. Adriana came closer to me, and I put an arm around her, feeling the need to be closer if we were to kiss. I saw her close her eyes, so I did the same, and then I felt her mouth press against mine.

It felt so strange, to feel another mouth on mine. I remembered I had seen kissing countless times with Lori and Declan, and wondered why they had the need to make lip contact each time they saw each other. But now it was happening to me. It felt…good. I liked it.

Adriana said you can tell how a person feels through a kiss. She kissed me firmly and…it was like she had a fire inside her. She kissed like she needed…no, wanted something…like she was hungry. For _me_. I kissed her back, like she did to me. Once it was over she looked into my eyes, staying within an inch distance from my face. She was breathing quicker than usual.

"Thank you. I think I know how to kiss now."

Adriana was blushing.

"Your kiss…" I began, "it was very strong, and very powerful. How do you feel about me?"

Adriana swallowed. "I…I…"

I smiled. I don't think she needed to say anything for me to understand. I suppose there was something there, like there was a small, growing care we had for each other, even in the short time we had been together. I leaned forward and I kissed her. And it seemed like forever.

* * *

**Yes, I know, very random, but I needed to get it out. Please review!!**

* * *


End file.
